1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wipers for liquids, and, more particularly, to wipers for liquids especially adapted for wiping engine oil off of a dip stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for wiping engine oil of dip sticks are well known in the art. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to wipers for oil dip sticks, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,686,702, 4,017,935, 4,380,841, 4,419,781, and 5,231,728.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,702 discloses an oil stick wiper that includes a wiping region which includes two opposite wiping portions which are normally in contact with each other. When a dip stick is to be wiped, the dip stick must be wedged between the two opposite wiping portions. With the two opposite wiping portions normally in direct contact with each other, it may be difficult to properly insert a dip stick between the in-contact wiping portions. In this respect, it would be desirable if a dip stick wiper device were provided having a gap between two opposite wiping portions. The gap permits easy insertion of a dip stick therebetween.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,935 and 4,419,781 discloses dip stick cleaning device which is attached to a portion of a conventional automobile engine. Any device that is attached to a portion of a conventional automobile engine is exposed to the high heat levels and vibrations emanating from such an engine. Such heat levels and vibrations can lead to rapid deterioration of absorbent portions of the device. Therefore, rather than having a dip stick cleaning device attached to a portion of a conventional automobile engine, it would be desirable if a dip stick wiper device were provided which is not attached to a portion of a conventional automobile engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,841 discloses an oil dip stick wiper unit which includes two opposing wiper blocks that are connected to other by a hinge located between respective ends of each of the wiper blocks. The wiper blocks are oriented with respect to each other in a V-shaped orientation. With this orientation of wiper blocks, the top portions of the wiper blocks are not in contact with the dip stick when the dip stick is placed between the wiper blocks. As a result, only the lower portions of the wiper blocks provide direct absorption contact with the dip stick. Rather than having such a V-shaped orientation of wiper blocks, it would be desirable if a dip stick wiper device were provided which includes wiper blocks that are in a parallel orientation with respect to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,728 discloses a disposable dip stick wiping device in which two absorbent portions are separated from each other by a dip-stick-reception gap. The two absorbent portions are substantially free standing and are supported by a substantially rigid base panel. A pair of side panels are connected to the base panel by a pair of hinges. The side panels are normally oriented perpendicular to the two absorbent portions, and those side panels can be swung around the respective hinges to be oriented parallel to the two absorbent portions. Rather than having the complexity of a pair of side panels connected to a pair of hinges, it would be desirable if a dip stick wiper device were provided which does not include a pair of hinged side panels.
Still other features would be desirable in a dip stick wiper apparatus. For example, an efficient and simple way to attach one item to a ferrous-metal based support is by the use of a magnet. In this respect, it would be desirable if a dip stick wiper device were provided which included a magnet for attaching the device to a ferrous-metal based support.
When a wiper has been used a number of times, the absorbent material in the wiper may become saturated with oil and lose its absorbency properties. In this respect, it would be desirable if a dip stick wiper device were provided which included easily replaceable absorbent units that can easily be replaced when they become saturated with oil.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use dip stick wiper devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a dip stick wiper apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) includes a gap between two opposite wiping portions so that a dip stick can fit readily into the gap; (2) is not attached to a portion of a conventional automobile engine; (3) includes wiper blocks that are in a parallel orientation with respect to each other; (4) does not include a pair of hinged side panels; (5) can include a magnet for attaching the device to a ferrous-metal based support; and (6) can include easily replaceable absorbent units that can easily be replaced when they become saturated with oil. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique dip stick wiper apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.